Slightly Confused
by tainted-miko
Summary: Inu and Kag are the happy little couple. Until that tragic day. Now they are trying to get back what they once had. Can they do it, or will they both lose faith?
1. Dazed

* * *

A bit of light filtered in through a set of vinyl blinds, causing Kagome Higurashi to rouse from her sleep. She extended her arms in a jaw cracking yawn, accidentally knocking a picture off her nightstand. She picked up the photograph and smiled. It was one of her and a boy named Inuyasha, her boyfriend.   
  
"I've broken that frame three times this week. I really ought to move it." Kagome muttered to no one in particular as she slid out of her warm bed. She opened up her closet and pulled out her school uniform, a green skirt with a sailor fuku style top. Kagome looked at her clock and noticed that if she didn't hurry she'd be late. After flying through her morning routine at hyper speed she raced out to the door and in the direction of her school.   
  
As she rounded a corner she ran straight into the back of a white haired teen. "Sorry-" She began until she noticed it was Inuyasha. She smiled up at him.  
  
"In a hurry?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"I was until now." She shrugged. Inuyasha threw an arm around her shoulders. They chatted aimlessly until they arrived at the large school building. Coming up towards the steps, Inuyasha stopped. He grabbed Kagome and dipped her, planting a passionate kiss on her lips. When he brought her back to her feet, she was flushed and gasping for breath.   
  
'you would think I would be used to that by now' Kagome said to herself. As they walked up into the hall, they passed Miroku laying down on a bench.  
  
"You know Kagome, red is such a better color on you than blue." Miroku said with a smirk.  
  
A low growl came from Inuyasha. "Well Miroku, what color I wear is none of your business, but I will take that comment into consideration" Kagome said with a slight blush.  
  
"What are you doing looking at my girlfriend's panties anyways?"  
  
"Just seeing the sights…"   
  
"See anything good?"  
  
"Have you?" the smirk still present on Miroku's face.  
  
"yeah, I've seen what's under her skirt." Inuyasha countered.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome gasped.  
  
"What? I've seen your panties a bunch of times! Every time the win blows your skirt flies up." His attention was now on Kagome.  
  
Miroku was on the floor laughing.  
  
"Oh" Kagome replied.  
  
Miroku managed to collect himself and slide beside Inuyasha. "so have you seen more than just the panties or were you being honest?" he whispered into his ear, not expecting Kagome to hear. Inuyasha winked at him. With a gasp Kagome hit both of them upside the head and walked down the hall to class., leaving Inuyasha and Miroku laughing as they followed her.

* * *

'Damn why does math have to be so confusing?' Kagome said to herself as she was trying to keep up with the notes, but was falling behind quick, she had no idea what the teacher was talking about. To her he was speaking a foreign language. Letting out a sigh, she gave up. 'I'll get the notes from Kikyou or something later' Turning to look behind her to where Miroku and Inuyasha sat. Inuyasha was drooling onto his notebook, and Miroku was starring out the window.  
  
Miroku was bored out of his mind, he was planning on skipping math, but for some reason came anyway. Now here he sat, with nothing to do. He opted to look out the window at the girls gym class. 'damn, you know I should complain about how short those skirts are. I mean, they could make them shorter you know?' Miroku was rambling on to himself about the skirts and how tight the shirts are and how big one girls boobs were. He had a weird feeling that someone was looking at him and turned to catch Kagome glancing back at him. His perverted mind got the better of him as he blew her a kiss.   
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at Miroku and turned back to the front. With a quick glance at the clock, she noticed that it was only a few more minutes of the teachers nonsense and she was free.  
  
TICK TICK TICK…  
  
'damn bell, ring already!' Kagome was getting impatient, she wanted out of math and time was not her friend today.  
  
RRRRRINGGGG!  
  
"FINALLY!" Kagome exclaimed as she jumped from her seat. Turning to look for Miroku and Inuyasha, she busted up at the sight she saw.  
  
Inuyasha was just getting into a peaceful sleep when the bell rung. Catching him off guard, he jumped and fell out of his chair, but before landing on the floor, he attempted to catch himself by grabbing the closes thing next to him. Miroku.   
  
Kagome walked over to help Inuyasha off the floor. Laughing as she did so.  
  
"thank babe" Inuyasha kissed her on the cheek before walking out of class and in hand with her. Leaving Miroku on the floor.

* * *

LUNCH

* * *

As usual Kagome and Inuyasha shared a table. Kagome nibbled on some of Inuyasha ramen as she looked over her notes for math. Trying to understand them. Inuyasha on the other hand had his head buried in a box of ramen. When he was finished, he tossed it to the side and started on another one.  
  
"Higurashi, can I speak to you?" Kagome glanced up and looked at Hojo. Inuyasha stopped eating for a moment to growl at Hojo. He never did like the way he was always talking to his girlfriend, hell he didn't like hobo, homo, whatever period.   
  
"What do you need Hojo-kun?" Kagome glanced up at Hojo, but not before jamming her foot into Inuyasha's.  
  
"OUCH! DAMNIT WENCH! THAT HURT!" grabbing the injured foot, as he nursed it.  
  
Glancing over at Inuyasha, "Can I speak to you alone, possibly?" Hojo asked politely.  
  
"Sure, Hojo" Kagome stood up and gave Inuyasha one of those 'follow me and you die' looks. Walking out after Hojo, she blew a kiss to Inuyasha.

* * *

"Losing another one Inuyasha?" Kikyou sat down next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Huh? Ohh hey Kikyou." His attention still on the door Hojo and Kagome left through.  
  
"I asked if you and Kagome are breaking up. A small smile on her face. 'I surely hope so, it will give a chance with my little puppy' the smile on Kikyou's face grew.  
  
"Hell no we aren't breaking up, she just went to talk to that homo kid or something like that." Inuyasha seethed, grabbing his ramen, he went back to eating. Stopping only to glance up at the door.

* * *

"Hojo what did you need to ask me about in private?" Kagome crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.  
  
"I-uh-I wasss, I was wondering, um, if we could go out sometime?" Hojo's hand shook the entire time.  
  
A soft giggle came from Kagome. "that would be nice, but I'm dating Inuyasha and you know that. I'm sorry Hojo." Kagome turned and walked back into the door. Walking back to Inuyasha she noticed that he wasn't alone.

* * *

Inuyasha was really close to being fed up with Kikyou. He tried to ignore her, but she had one of those annoying little voices that you can't get out of your head. He lifted his head up and saw his savoir. He ran to Kagome and kissed her, hard.  
  
Kagome was surprised. Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulders and walked her back to the table. Kagome glared at Kikyou. "Kikyou, can I borrow your math notes, I got lost during his translation of them." Kikyou smiled "you can, ill bring them next period. Okay?" She turned to leave, not watching where she was going.   
  
"PERVERT!" She slapped Miroku. "When will you ever learn to keep those nasty little hands of yours, to your nasty little self!" she huffed and left. Inuyasha couldn't breathe. The sight was too funny, Miroku took this chance to sit down and steal some ramen. Inuyasha collected himself, he grabbed the box he was eating out of, only to find it empty.   
"What the hell?" He stared dumfounded into the box. Kagome giggled and Miroku turned his head and whistled. He glared at Miroku, before turning to glare at Kagome. He sighed and gave up. The bell was going to ring soon anyway.

* * *

LAST PERIOD

* * *

Kagome found herself watching the clock, once again. She sighed, there was still too much time left to wait for. Hell class just started. She turned to look around the room. Kikyou was dolling herself up in her mirror, Miroku was once again starring out the window and god only knows what. She sighed, this was the only class she didn't have with Inuyasha, But she probably could guess what he was doing. It isn't all the hard to guess, it was what he always did. Sleep. It amazed her that he had even made it to his senior year with all the sleep he did. His father's title must have had something to do with it. His father was a lord. Lord of the Western lands to be exact. He had become one of those people to fear. And always got what he wanted. Inuyasha had become the same way. Kagome smiled as she thought back to when her and Inuyasha first met.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

Kagome was late, this was her first year at high school, and she was late. "some first impression I'm going to leave" She said as she ran up the steps. She slid down the hall, right into someone. She fell on top of him in a compromising position. She was straddling his hips. Blushing she moved to get off of him, But he stopped her.   
  
"and where are you going in such a hurry?" he said seductively.  
  
Kagome took this time to glance up at his face. What she say shocked her. He had to be the most gorgeous person she had ever seen. His hair was a soft silvery almost white color, and those eyes! Such pretty amber colored eyes. She smiled at him.  
  
"I was trying to get to class on time, now if you'll-" He cut her off.  
  
"Class you say, well I'm headed there myself, why don't I walk you?" Kagome nodded lightly and stood up.  
  
"if you don't mind my asking, but what is your name?" He smiled at her and placed and arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi" Kagome blushed at the contact they were making. She happened to notice his ears. 'Omg! Those are so kawaii!"   
  
"Well Kagome, I'm Tashio, Inuyasha Tashio." As Inuyasha said this, his ears twitched, causing Kagome to smile. 'ill make a note that she likes my ears" he said to himself.  
  
As they were walking to class, Kagome stopped suddenly, coming to a halt, Inuyasha turned at looked at her. "way are you stopping here?" he asked, tilting his head a tad.  
  
"this is my class, I think" She glanced down at her schedule and nodded. "yup this is my class, thank you Mr. Tashio, I appreciated the company." She was about to walk into the room when Inuyasha grabbed her arm. Twisting her around so that they were face to face. And very very close.   
  
"Its Inuyasha, non of that formal crap, that's my dad, but may I keep your company at lunch?" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Ugh, sure, why not." Kagome blushed at how close they were. She could taste his breathe with every word he said. Inuyasha softly kissed her cheek, and turned to walk away.  
  
"See ya at lunch Kags." Inuyasha smiled and waved, walking down the hall.

* * *

FLASHBACK OVER

* * *

Kagome smiled. Gods she loved him. He was always so sweet to her, of course he was over protective, but Kagome liked that in him. It showed that he cared deeply for her. Glancing once more up at the clock, she noticed that it was almost time for the bell to ring. Packing her things, she smiled as she came across a small key chain. It was off a white puppy. Inuyasha had given it to her on their first anniversary. He was out of town with his father and was upset to find out he had missed it. He called her and told her he was sorry and that he would make it up to her. She had told him it was alright. Two days later, he came knocking on her door at 6 in the morning with a bouquet of white roses, and tickets to a Bad Luck. Kagome's favorite band. Kagome smiled at the key chain.   
  
RRRINNGGGGG  
  
Pulling on her backpack, she walked down the hall and outside to meet Inuyasha by the steps. Kagome sat down on a bench and sigh. Slouching down in the bench, she laid her on the back on the bench and closed her eyes, enjoying the sunlight. She was startled to feel lips pressed against hers. Gasping, Kagome opened her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Damnit Inuyasha, I was this close to hitting you." Kagome held up her finger and make a gesture.  
  
Laughing Inuyasha pulled her up so she was standing "well Kag, I might have enjoyed it." He replied with a smirk. Kagome just shook her head and leaned into him. She was tired. Thinking took a lot out of her. Inuyasha smiled and placed his arm around her shoulders and layed his head on top of hers. They walked home like that.

* * *

Authors note: you guys like? Alanna forced me to write a story for myself, and I did. I haven't seen may stories where Kag and Inu are dating, so I went with that approach. Now I know your all probably going to flame me cause Kikyou and Kag are friends, but trust me this all plays out in my little head. You all are probably wondering where Sango is, right? Well she wont appear until later on. Well im off to work on the "TDRB" ohh, before I forget. Lets see you can guess where that band is from first. Whoever does, gets a cookie!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
-Miko- 


	2. Shopping

Inuyasha pulled up to Kagome's shrine home and mounted the steps, taking them two at a time. He knocked on the back door to be greeted my Kagome's mother. "Hey Mrs. Higurashi, is Kagome around?" He asked casually. "She's still sleeping. Should I wake her up for you or would you like to wait and have some pancakes until she comes down?" Mrs. Higurashi opened the door and allowed Inuyasha to come inside.  
  
Inuyasha's stomach rumbled, but he had a better idea. "I'll pass on the pancakes. I'll go get her myself." He said with a mischievous grin. His stomach growled again. "Maybe I'll take some when I come back down though..." "I'll save you some." Mrs. Higurashi smiled as the teen snuck upstairs to Kagome's room. He obviously loved her very much and she had always felt she could trust him with her daughter.  
  
Inuyasha opened Kagome's bedroom door slowly so it wouldn't creak. He padded lightly across the tatami mat floor until he reached Kagome's bed. She still slept soundly. He considered his options before finally jumping onto the bed and brining his lips down to meet his girlfriend's. Kagome's eyes shot open and she screaming against his mouth until she finally realized who was kissing her. She cuffed him gently before pulling away. "You dumbass."  
  
"Yes, but devilishly handsome dumbass that has a knack for giving you interesting wake up calls." Inuyasha grinned. Kagome thought back over all the weird ways he'd woken her up, one of which had to do with a whipped cream pie in the face.  
  
"So what are we gonna do today? I want to go somewhere." Inuyasha sat back and looked at Kagome like an expectant child.  
  
"Let's go to the mall! I need some new t-shirts." She suggested.  
  
"Not the mall." Inuyasha pouted sullenly. "We always go there. I'm sick of being your pack mule."  
  
"What if I promised to model some outfits of your choice?"  
  
"I love the mall! Did you know that that's my favorite place to go?" Inuyasha perked up.  
  
"Let me get dressed." Kagome ruffled his hair as she slid out from under the covers. Inuyasha didn't move. "Hey, you get to watch me model later so you don't get to watch me dress now."  
  
"Aww..." He began.  
  
"No buts!" Kagome threw a pillow at him. Inuyasha glared at her before getting off the bed and pinching her silk pantied bottom. Kagome glared at him before smacking his hand. "Fine, fine. I'll go eat pancakes." Inuyasha shuffled out of the room before peeking back in. "Unless..."  
  
"Go!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha dodged another pillow and ran down the stairs for some breakfast.  
  
----------------  
  
Inuyasha and soon found him not only looking for some t-shirts but everything else that a woman can wear, including the most risqué panties in the stores. He held out a lacey red bustiere to Kagome. "What about this?"   
  
"I swear, you and Miroku get more alike every day." Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"This?" He picked up a corset and garters set.  
  
"Put that down!" She hissed.  
  
"So I guess this is a no too..." He pulled a pair of crotchless panties off a shelf. Kagome smacked his hand and literally drug him out of the store by his ear.  
  
Two hours, four bags of clothing, and three boxes of shoes later, Inuyasha found himself in the last store in the mall that sold clothing. He collapsed in a chair and dropped the bags while Kagome put on a dress he'd picked. He wanted her to wear it to his parents dinner party the next night.  
  
Kagome looked at herself in the dressing room mirror. She loved the dress but thought it was to skimpy to wear to a dinner with his parents. The dress was a black silk dress with a low V cut. There was a red silk tie around the middle, which Kagome tied loosely. The dress stopped just a little higher than her knees, about mid-thigh really. She sighed and walked out of the dressing booth and stood in front of Inuyasha. She smiled and did a quick spin, the dress floating higher than she'd wanted.   
  
"You know, pink hello kitty thongs does wonders for your ass!" Kagome glared at him before rolling her eyes, she went back into the booth to change into her clothes and look around for another dress. She no sooner had finished slipping on her flip flops did she hear another female voice, giggling. She glanced out the curtain to see non other than Kikyou talking with Inuyasha. She sat next to him, and had her hand on his knee. Inuyasha was nodding and giving a small gesture that he was paying attention to her. Kagome got a little jealous that she was touching him like that, but pushed it off. Kikyou was her best friend. She wouldn't try and steal her man. She knew better than that, didn't she?   
  
Kagome stayed behind the curtain until Kikyou left. As soon as she was sure she was gone, Kagome walked out to Inuyasha. She smiled at him and had the dress in her arms.  
  
"I think I'll keep this dress for another time, but lets look around for something for the dinner tomorrow. Hmm?" Inuyasha just nodded and they went to look for another dress.  
  
Inuyasha went to one side of the store and Kagome went to another. Inuyasha looked through the endless racks of dresses. It was mind boggling at how many there were. He felt as if he were viewing every dress in the world. There were all different cuts, sizes, fabrics, styles, lengths. And then there were ribbons and laces, some even has beads on them. "Geez, women have more clothing choices than I'll ever have." He muttered to himself before pulling one off the rack.  
  
"Oi! Kagome!" He called. Kagome's head peeked over a rack. "What about this?" He held out the dress.  
  
"Inuyasha, your parents would think I'm a whore!" She gasped. It was true. The dress was a bright red with a racy slit down the middle that reminded her of something J.Lo would wear and was cut short enough that if someone sneezed her rear would show.  
  
"But I like it! It shows off all your best ass-ets." He put extra inflection on ass.  
  
"No way, buddy. How about this one?" Kagome held up a plain cream dress with a high neck line and long skirt. It had no frills to it at all.  
  
"You'd look like some kind of a school marm." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"But the length is appropriate and it doesn't let my breasts hang all the way out!" She protested.  
  
"Yeah, but it's so boring. And I happen to like your breasts."  
  
"Thank you, but I don't want your parents looking at them, do you?"  
  
"True, true. I'd rather keep them to myself."   
  
"They are on my body you know." Kagome said before giving him a seductive glance. "But you're the only one who gets to enjoy them."  
  
Inuyasha returned to sorting through the outfits. One caught his eye and he pulled it out. "Is this good?" He asked.  
  
"Inuyasha, it had better no be anything leather or made of less cloth than a bikini..." Kagome turned to look at the dress he held up and gasped. It was perfect. The stormy blue chiffon that was layered over a silvery silk slip would compliment her eyes perfectly. It was sleeveless, and the draped neck was covering but elegant. The whole thing hung to about her knees.  
  
"It's perfect! I have to try it on!" She grabbed it from his hands and made a dash for the dressing booth. She came out looking like a goddess. "Beautiful..." Inuyasha breathed. She looked gorgeous.  
  
"I love it. I love you." Kagome gave him a quick kiss before going back to change to her normal clothes. "Now we have to get some accessories and shoes!"  
  
"Aww man..." Inuyasha groaned. It was time to make another trip through the mall.  
  
----------------------  
  
Authors note: Sry it took so long for me to update, I'm having troubles at home and writers block, hell I haven't even started on my chapter for mine and Alanna's co-write project! Which reminds me, I need to do that! Lol! Well I hope this makes you laugh as much as it did me to write. I must admit tho, Alanna helped, A LOT! With everything going on around my house and Aj's(my bf) my brain isn't thinking straight to write a story. Well everyone that's reading this and TDRB, expect a new chapter out soon, hopefully!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Miko 


	3. Dinner and a Dream

Kagome stared at the clock. It read 6:30, half an hour past the time Inuyasha said he would come and pick her up for dinner. The dinner at his parents house was at 7:00 sharp, and she knew, she was going to be late. Sitting around in the kitchen, staring out the window, the sight of a black BMW pull up the drive. She gave a weak smile and stayed put. 'he can come to the door to get me, I don't need to go running out there'.   
  
A few moments later Inuyasha, found himself at the door. He sighed and knocked, knowing Kagome would be made at him for being late. But looking for a present had taken up a little to much of his time. He had gone to 3 different florist before he found one that had her favorite flowers. He held half a dozen white roses behind his back while he waited for his love to answer the door. A few minutes had passed and he was worried that she had left without him.   
  
Kagome on the other hand, had happened to be standing right behind the door. 'I'm surprised he has smelled me yet, I know he knows the smell of his favorite perfume.' she smiled and pulled the door open. She stood in front of him in the blue dress. 'god she looks great.' Inuyasha smiled before planting a small gently kiss on her lips. She murred and hugged into him, feeling something behind his back. Kagome pulled back and gave him an arched look.  
  
"What is that?" Kagome pointed behind his back.   
  
"A surprise." Inuyasha smirked and made Kagome close her eyes. Doing as she was told, Kagome held her breathe as well. Felling him pull her hands out and placing something in them. She dared not open her eyes til he told her.  
  
"You can open them now Love." Inuyasha watches as Kagome exhaled and opened her beautiful grayish blue eyes. Kagome gasped. There in her hands were 6 of her favorite flowers, and they came from the man she loved. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha before pulling him down to her level and kissing him hard and passionately.   
  
Inuyasha smirked as they parted for are. "I take it you liked the surprise?" Kagome smiled at him and shook her head. "No I didn't like the surprise, I LOVED IT!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled and grabbed her arm and tucked into under his, leading her to the car. Once at the car, Inuyasha stopped and turn Kagome to face him. "I'm glad you loved you present love, as you better, I went to 3 different florist to find them and even then, they only had 6." Inuyasha smiled at her. Kagome knew he was playing with her, so she decided to play back. Placing the roses on top of the car she leaned into him and grinded her hips against his. Smirking she played with his ear, earning her a purring like sound. Kagome smiled to herself as she found him crashing a kiss down hungrily on her lips, which she returned with the same fire. Inuyasha pulled back and opened the car down, helping Kagome into the car she leaned on the door. "We will have to wait until to night for that Kag, hopefully you can, cause I know its going to be hella hard for me." Inuyasha smirked and shut the door, retrieving her flowers from the roof, he walked over to his side and slid in, placing the flowers back into her lap.   
  
-----------  
  
Later that night Kagome was stuffed and sat around a fire leaning against Inuyasha talking to his mother, while Inuyasha and his father were having their own conversation. Kagome smiled at Izayo and asked her how she dealt with her husband temper for which the same one Inuyasha had inherited. Izayo laughed and just shook her head. "raising '3' boys you learn to live with it." she emphasized on the 3. Kagome giggled knowing what she meant and tilted her head. "where is Sesshomaru? The last time I saw him was Christmas dinner and he was accompanied with Rin." Izayo smiled "he is away in Italy on his honeymoon. Him and Rin got married shortly after Christmas" Kagome smiled and nodded before gripping Inuyasha's hand. "Sorry to be rude, but I'm getting tired and should return home and place those flowers of mine into a vase. wouldn't want them to wilt now would we Inuyasha?"   
  
Inuyasha nodded and said a goodbye to his father and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. Kagome hugged Izayo and waved to Inutashio.  
  
Inuyasha bowed to his parents before getting into the car. Kagome scooted closer to him in her seat and placed her hand on this thigh, kneading it gently. Inuyasha smiled at her and threw an arm over her shoulders, as she leaned her head on his shoulders. Kagome tried to hide a yawn, but failed, receiving a chuckle from Inuyasha.  
  
"You can sleep the rest of the way home babe, I'll wake you when we reach the shrine." Kagome smiled at him, leaning up to give him a quick kiss. She settled back down into the position she was in and slowly closing her eyes. Kagome yawned once more, before falling into a content sleep.  
  
----------Dream-----------  
  
Kagome was running through the small woods around her shrine, turning to glance behind her, only seeing what was causing her to run away in the first place. Picking up her speed, Kagome made a mad dash for the god tree, there she would be safe. She was almost there, when something grabbed her waist pulling her to it. She felt the heaving breathing of who ever it was on the back of her neck and it sent shivers down her spine. She squeaked when she felt the fingers slowly sliding up her shirt. She turn and smiled. There was Inuyasha, in all his glory. His air dancing feely in the breeze and his yellow/gold orbs shone with the dimming sunlight. She leaned into his kiss him, and was surprised when he pulled away. Kagome gave him a weird look as he laid her down under the tree, letting the sakura blossoms, float down onto her. Kagome just laid there as Inuyasha kissed her neck, making his way down her jaw line to her shirt collar. He started to nip gently at it before fully pulling it up over her head. He leaned down and started whispering in her ear. Kagome just murred and felt herself being lifted up.   
  
---------------End------------  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open, looking straight into the amber/yellow eyes that she fell in love with.  
  
"Well its seems you awake sleepy beauty. You ruined all my fun, now I cant kiss you to wake you up" Inuyasha pouted at her and gave her puppy eyes. Kagome smiling a bit, leaned forward and kissed him gently.  
  
"feel better, so should I fall asleep again? My prince charming?" Kagome smirked at him and leaned her head back onto his shoulders, enjoying the lift up the long stairs. As soon as they reached her door, Kagome moved to get down, but Inuyasha held on to her.   
  
"I would like the privilege of taking you to your bed, princess" Inuyasha smirked at her and Kagome only nodded. Getting all cozy in his arms again, Kagome sighed contently, once again, enjoying the ride. As soon as they reached her room, Inuyasha opened the door and slid in, kicking it shut with his foot. Walking ever so carefully over to the bed, Inuyasha laid Kagome down and covered her up, sliding off her shoes and tucking her feet under the covers, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.   
  
"I love you" Inuyasha whispered into her ear and gave her a quick kiss goodnight, and started to walk out the door.  
  
"I love you too" Kagome whispered back.   
  
---------------------------  
  
A/U: sry guys, I just had my wisdom teeth cut out a few days ago and I have been sleeping a lot. My poor Bf is going through hell and so I have had little time to write, I'm lucky that I got this chapter out, and I still need to work on Chapter 9 for "TDRB" damn I have a lot of things to do, well hopefully this is enough til I can get to work more, so tata!  
  
-Miko- 


	4. New Girl?

As the sun rose, light flittered through the halfly-opened blinds. It lit up the dark rather quickly. Pissing off the occupant rather quickly. Stirring in the bed, covers shifting all over the place. Soon He was throwing back the sheets and grumbling about the accursed gods and they need for light during the day. 

"I really hate Monday mornings" Inuyasha huffed and drug his way to the shower. He felt his way around the side until his clawed hands grasped a bottle. Popping it open, Inuyasha poured the contents onto his hand and lathered his hair, making sure to extra attention to his roots. Once he was satisfied with how clean his hair was he rinsed it and began to scrub his body. Once he was clean, he and all his glory(DROOL)stepped out and grabbed a towel, walking back into his bedroom.

* * *

Smack A pretty frilled pink pillow smack into the window, sliding down it with a screeching noise. The bird that once was singing a beautiful song flew off, to find another place to sing. Kagome groaned and rolled out of bed, literally. She rolled over on her bed and fell off the edge with a loud THUD

"I hate Monday's" Kagome pushed herself up from the floor and screamed out in pain. She sat up and looked a her hand. "Damn, I got glass in it, stupid picture frame" Sighing she stood and clutched her palm as she walked into the bathroom. Wincing some she pulled out the glass that was sticking out of her palm and ran it under cool water to help the wound clot. Wrapping a bandage around it, Kagome decided to skip her shower this morning and get dressed. Walking into her room she pulled out her usual school uniform and grabbed her black bag, running down the stair and out the door. But not before saying goodbye to her mother.

* * *

Kagome ran down the street, she wanted to get to school early so she could talk to Kikyou. She saw Inuyasha and Miroku standing by the door, She walked up to them, and gave Inuyasha a quick good morning peck on the cheek. Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arm around her lower back, careful not to touch her ass. Miroku, made a face at the couple.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and eyed the bandage before looking up to her "What did you do now, clumsy?"

"I feel out of bed and got a piece of glass stuck in my hand, got a problem with it?" Kagome glared back at him, getting into his face.

"Why yes, I do, I don't want my girlfriend to kill herself before I have my way with her sexy body" Inuyasha winked.

"Ohh dear god, it figures you only want me for my sexy ass" She smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss him softly.

Inuyasha returned the kiss, pulling back quickly. "God Kagome you smell, did you wash your stinky sexy ass before you came to school?" Kagome rolled her eyes at him and turned to look at Miroku, who was trying to not vomit at the sight of them being all lovey-dovey.

"Ohh my god guys, have you seen the hot new girl?" Kagome gave Miroku a look and Inuyasha shook his head.

"How would I have seen a new girl, Miroku. I just got to school." Kagome shook her head at his stupidness and turned to Inuyasha, "I need to ask Kikyou something, did you happen to see her around here?"

Inuyasha nodded and pointed toward the big tree about 50 feet away. Kagome thanked him and gave him a kiss before walking off to see Kikyou.

Coming up on Kikyou, Kagome felt a weird feeling, like her heart was being twisted and pulled. She stopped and waited until the feeling left, before continuing walking to Kikyou. She noticed Kikyou's back was to her, Kagome walked up and taped her on the shoulder.

"What do yo…Ohh hey Kagome, what do you need?" Kikyou smiled.

"I know you took good math notes, care if I borrow them…I couldn't concentrate in class so I did get to writing them down." Kagome was hoping Kikyou would let her.

Nodding Kikyou sifted through her bag and pulled out a notebook "the notes start on page 3" Kikyou smiled at Kagome. "So how is Inuyasha?"

Giving her an odd look "He is fine, why do you ask?" Kagome was curious as to why Kikyou was asking about her boyfriend.

"Ohh, I was just wondering, I saw him at the mall the other day, in a dress shop, alone. It made me wonder if he was cheating on you." Kikyou smirked.

"Ohh, I was there with him, I was just in the dressing room trying on a dress for a dinner with his parents. I heard you guys talking, so I decided to give you some private time, I guess" Kagome blushed a little as she told Kikyou that.

Kikyou nodded and turned back around, talking with the girls again. Kagome, taking the hint, jogged back over to the stairs, heading for first period.

* * *

888888first period8888888

* * *

Kagome took her usual seat in the back, next to Inuyasha. Kagome was intent on getting the notes copied, she could use them for the up coming test later this week. Inuyasha and Miroku of course, were goofing off. They today had picked spitting paper wads at each other. 'ABC' Kagome was reading over the notes, her thoughts were soon distracted by a small spit covered wad of paper hitting her arm. Her mind slowly registered what is was, small little connections were made, and soon Kagome was flipping out.

"Ohh my god, what in the hell is on my arm…GET IT OFF, NOW!" Inuyasha shrunk back, and Miroku attempted to hide under the desk, but failed. Kagome, taking the sleeve on Inuyasha's shirt, peeled off the gooey nasty ball on her arm, leaving it on his shirt. She then took Inuyasha's straw that he had been using, ripped some of her notebook paper, wadding it up. Kagome then stuck the was in her mouth, getting it nice and soggy. She smirked as she loaded the straw, taking aim on Miroku. She inhaled and glared at him, She soon exhaled as hard as she could, sending the spit wad, flying across the room. The spit wad, glided through the air, landing with a splat on Miroku's face. It landed in between his eyes.

Inuyasha, took the moment to point and laugh at Miroku, who was just sitting there, stunned. Inuyasha calmed down and patted Kagome on the back.

"how in the world did you get such good aim?" Inuyasha gave her a quizzical look.

Smirking, Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha "Archery" She then turned back to the notes.

* * *

8888888888888LUNCH88888888888888

* * *

Kagome dragged her books to a table and sat down. She glanced over to the line and tried to decide if she wanted to eat, or just wait til she got home. Her answer was soon made up when Inuyasha and Miroku took a seat at her table. Inuyasha smiled at her and dived in head first into his plate. Miroku took a little less messy approach, deciding to talk to his food befor he ate it. Both displays turned Kagome's stomached.

Inuyasha looked up from his food, smiling he offered Kagome an apple

"no thanks, I'm not hungry" Kagome held a hand up, turning back to her biology homework.

"why hello Mr. Meatball, and how do you taste today?" Miroku held a meatball a little ways away from his face on a fork. In a high squeaky voice "well, you handsome thing you, I believe that I taste great, but why take my word for it. Try me for yourself!" Miroku shoved the fork into his mouth and moaned.

"why Mr. Meatball, you were great, better than most I do say" Kagome watched as meatball pieces flew out of Miroku's mouth as he talked and it made her want to vomit. Turning around to look out the window she saw a girl sitting alone outside, Kagome was about to get up and walk out there. She collected her books and stood up, only to have the bell ring. Kissing Inuyasha goodbye, avoiding his face and opting for the top of his head, she walked to class.

* * *

8888888888Last class8888888888888

* * *

Kagome took her seat in the back, this was her only class without Inuyasha. Miroku sat a few seats down from her. Miroku was once again starring out the window, probably at the girls gym class again. Rolling her eyes, Kagome laid her head on the desk, slowly closing her eyes. She thought about what was coming up in a few days, It was her and Inuyasha's 3 year anniversary. She had big plans for that night, and everything was supposed to be a surprise. Her thoughts were jarred when she heard someone walk into the class. Looking up she saw the girl who was sitting alone at lunch. Kagome glanced over at Miroku who was drooling over the visitor.

The new girl handed the teacher a piece of paper, Kagome assumed to be her schedule, and watched the teacher nod.

"Can you please introduce yourself to the class?"

Nodding the girl turned to face the class, bowing slightly she spoke softly "My name is……"

* * *

Authors note: OMG! Im so sorry that I haven't updated in forever!!!! My life around my house is hectic. Everything is not going as planned, school is killing me, parents are killing…uh! But I did get this chapter up just for you guys, and I REALLY NEED TO WORK ON THE CO-WRITE PROJECT! I think im going to do that right now….so here I go! Also see if you guys can guess who the new student is!!!! Im sure all of you can, its not that hard to guess!

-Miko


End file.
